


Like it Was Before

by gilliandersob



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliandersob/pseuds/gilliandersob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully drive to lamaze class - a new experience for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like it Was Before

**Author's Note:**

> *originally posted on my tumblr as 'Lamaze Class' - the prompt was given to me by another tumblr user. This was the first fic I posted!

The car maneuvered through traffic towards the Women’s Hospital. The awkward silence that had sucked all the air out of the car lingered. Mulder’s eyes stayed fixed to the road while Scully’s eyes darted back and forth between her swelling abdomen and Mulder. She was trying to gauge his mood, but he wasn’t giving much away as his jaw worked on a sunflower seed. 

It had sounded like a perfectly good idea two hours earlier. Scully’s mother had called to explain that she wouldn’t be able to accompany Scully at Lamaze class this evening. Matthew was sick and Tara needed some help. 

Scully had thought about just going alone. It would be fine without a partner; others in the class had come alone at one time or another. She huffed audibly and rolled her eyes, irritated that she’d put herself in this position. When she had called Mulder to ask him to come with her, she had truly expected him to say no. Now that they were on their way to the class, she thought she might open the door and roll out onto the highway just to escape the situation. 

She glanced at Mulder again, noting the scars still visible on his cheek. Sometimes she wondered what they were from, other times she shuddered and angrily threw the thought away, unable to even envision how they might have been caused. Whatever Mulder had been through … before … Scully didn’t know. He didn’t share many details - if he remembered anything at all. 

Things had been somewhat awkward between them since he had gotten back. The fact that she technically had a new partner made him tense and aggressive. Not to mention this ‘miracle’ pregnancy staring them both in the face. Oh God, she thought, I should have just come alone.

He was more difficult to read, which made Scully greatly apprehensive about dialing his number earlier. She had chewed her lip, paced the kitchen, thrown the phone up in the air a few times, and straightened the mail laying on the kitchen table before she plucked up the courage to call. 

"Mulder, it’s me."

"Hey Scully. Did you know that it’s possible for hens to undergo natural sex changes?"

"National Geographic, again?"

"The History Channel went belly up long ago. It’s all I have left."

"I see. Well, I have a favor to ask, Mulder." She took a deep breath and held it, unsure of how to word this awkward request.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well, you see… Mom can’t go with me to Lamaze class tonight, and I kind of need a partner."

Why did she feel like she was asking someone out on a first date at age fifteen? She’d asked boys out at that age, and it wasn’t nearly as awkward.

"Oh, okay. What time should I be at your place?"

She paused, unable to form a thought. He agreed? Just like that? ‘Well, Dana, isn’t that what you had wanted? Someone to be your partner,’ she admonished herself. 

"Ah, Come around six. The class starts at seven and it’s across town."

"Sounds good. Anything else?"

"No. No. That’s it. You can go back to learning about hens now."

"Don’t knock it ‘till you try it, Scully!"

She heard the click to signal the end of the conversation. 

"So why are you going to these classes, anyway? You’re a doctor. I’d think you know everything already."

She jumped slightly in her seat at the sound of his voice. The awkward silence was over. Oh thank God, she thought. Please just let us be normal again. Just Mulder and Scully. Like before. She really hadn’t realized how much she was yearning for those more ‘normal’ times. It was true, though. She did miss it all - the good, the bad, the ugly. 

"Well, Mulder. Being a patient is a much different experience than being the doctor during a birth. Besides, I’ve only been present for one birth - during medical school. I’m hardly a seasoned professional."

"Aren’t you forgetting Florida? You kept your cool and brought that baby into the world like it was nothing! In the middle of a hurricane, I might add."

And a supposed sea monster, she added silently, smiling to herself.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. But still, these classes are good for preparing the mother for the actual birth - they’re very beneficial!" 

"If you say so. Hey, have you thought of names?"

Scully knew exactly what she’d name a boy. William. It was Mulder’s middle name, her father’s name, and his father’s name. She was not all together sure she had the bravery to admit that to Mulder yet, though. 

"Not really. I’ve got a few names in mind, but nothing concrete. I don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl yet, either."

"Don’t name him Fox. Whatever you do. That’s all I ask."

She grinned and looked down. She secretly loved the name. She did, always had. It was a strong name, and was represented by one of the most wonderful people in her life. Of course, if she was hesitant to tell him about using William, she was sure he would wish for another abduction if she mentioned using ‘Fox’. 

"Ha. No, I won’t." 

"Good. Poor kid, wouldn't stand a chance!"

They both laughed. The tension from before had been erased even without her noticing. He made her feel at ease, and it was such a relief to have this little moment with him in the car. Like old times, she thought to herself. Well, sort of. They’d never driven to Lamaze class before.


End file.
